All kinds of crazy
by Visenya Stark
Summary: Ned Stark tiene ocho hermosos hijos e hijas que ama con toda su alma, es Lord y Guardián del norte. Pronto la paz que reina en Winterfell se verá desplazada por la visita de su Rey y amigo, quien le informa que con el fin de crear alianzas duraderas, debe casar a su descendencia. Por otro lado, su hijo bastardo Jon, parte al muro, donde pronto deseará haberse quedado en casa.
1. Príncipes maravillosos

La obra es de GRRM yo sólo seguí mi imaginación y agregue algo más. Sin fines de lucro.

Los personajes son un poco mayores para los fines de la historia que planea en mi mente.

1

Ned

El lema de su casa es trágico. No se habla de honor, familia, lealtad, ni se dice que la fuerza de su casa o lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser el lobo huargo de los Stark. Simplemente es una frase que advierte lo que se avecina. Es la pelea para que los norteños se preparen siempre, antes de ser larga noche, antes de los caminantes blancos que son los muertos de su descanso por el Rey de la noche, su único fin en el mundo en la oscuridad, el frío y la muerte . Hacemos mucho tiempo. Esa es una historia. Solo servía para intimidar a los niños pequeños del verano, para los norteños, el invierno, los medios, los medios de comunicación, la vida, la vida, el agua y la muerte. y mata a los caballos.

Lord Eddard Stark se prepara año con año, siempre hay una reserva de pieles, leña, comida, velas, incluso se adapta a los establos para los caballos no muerta, se protege a los perros, puercos y gallinas para que no haya pérdida de alimento . Desde ese momento ha ordenado a los albañiles la estructura de todas las casas de invierno, para que todos tengan un hogar seguro y cálido cuando el invierno los alcance. Aunque el invierno no es lo que le preocupa en ese instante.

Hace unos días, cuando tuve que ir a un corredor de la guardia nocturna, se encontró con una loba huargo. Eran lobos muchísimos, en su mayoría extintos o vistos más allá del muro, pero este huargo estaba herido por un asta, de esta manera que usted puede más o menos su piel chamuscada y ver sus vísceras exposiciones. Más lejos encontraron un venado destripado. Sus hijos habían encontrado unos pequeños lobos, eran siete lobos pequeños. Lo que no se preocupó por sus hermanos se quedaron allí. Le alegró mucho cuando lo vió con uno propio.

No fue un hombre que creyó mucho en las profecías o predicciones, sino que tuvo que admitir que incluso su lema era una de esas profecías, que él siempre tenía en la mente como un recordatorio. Ver al lobo huargo muerto hizo que sintiera miedo. El venado traía una pesadumbre más a él, como si de repente envejeciera diez años. Esos sentimientos empeoraron al recibir un cuervo. Gato siempre decía, _"alas negras, palabras negras",_ y como siempre su esposa tenía razón. Su rey y amigo Robert enviaba a su primogénito a pasar un tiempo en Invernalia.

Después del tiempo estipulado, el Rey viajó al norte para acompañar a su hijo y prometida Sansa, un Desembarco del Rey, donde se casarían. Aunque siempre puedo decir que no. No sabía qué era peor: que su pequeña Sansa tenía que ir a saber qué era un momento dado, también tenía que dejar a su esposa e hijos para ir al sur de servir a su Rey.

_A los Stark no les va bien en el sur. _

Se encargó de informarnos de que el día de la guerra de invierno y el guardián del norte. Esas semanas pasaron tanto tiempo con sus hijos como pudo, incluso fueron un cazar todos juntos. De regreso, está muy contento. Jory platica animadamente con Ser Rodrik, los chicos galopan divertidos, las niñas platican sobre como Arya tiene una gran puntería. Rickon que viaja con él cuenta como Robb mató al ciervo con una flecha, y aunque Ned presenció todo, le encanta escuchar a su hijo hablar.

Cuando llega un invierno hay un formalismo inusual. Al cruzar las puertas nota porqué, el príncipe Joffrey ha llegado antes y le han desairado. Rápidamente, no hay nada mejor que confundir. El gato ofrece un baño al príncipe y ella misma lo acompaña a su habitación, dándole una mirada a Ned. Lord Stark envía a todos sus hijos a baños de baños y usa sus ropas más elegantes, ordena que se sirva una cena propia de la realeza y ahí es cuando empieza el caos. Normalmente se encargaría de las chicas y también de los chicos, además de la cocina y la organización de absolutamente todo, pero ese día está demasiado atareado con las peticiones del príncipe y es él quien pone una carga a Robb de sus hermanos ya Sansa de sus hermanas ,

Una vez que el príncipe entra en el salón de invierno, todo está bien iluminado, la comida se ve y la lista, el vino está pendiente para cuando Joffrey lo solicite y todos lucen sus mejores telas para él. Ned lo saluda dando una reverencia y haciendo un comentario de lo que ha crecido. Joffrey responde con indiferencia y se dirige a la mesa, toma de lugar y con un gesto de mano indica que comiencen. Cat ya se ha encargado de las guardias del príncipe. El niño ha viajado con veinte soldados Lannister, Sandor Clegane, Meryn Trant, maestría y doncellas. Todos están sentados en una mesa especial, muy cerca del príncipe.

El festín transcurre con alegría y cierta beligerancia. Las doncellas cuchichean sobre el príncipe y Ned imagina que es porque el niño es apuesto: no se parece en nada a Robert, pero sí a su madre. Una complexión media, cabello dorado, ojos verdes, rasgos afilados y atractivos. Incluso su pequeña mirada con los ojos soñadores. Ned interrumpe para hacer un brindis por el príncipe y por el reinado de su padre. Joffrey acepta todas las atenciones con una falsa modestia y Ned sólo desea que ese niño no se con su hija.

Días después del festival, Invierno vuelve a ser el mismo pero no las personas en él. El primer problema que se tiene con el príncipe es que lleva horas de retraso para el desayuno y cuando se decide con su presencia han pasado dos horas. Todos están irritados pero dan su mejor cara, se esfuerzan por entablar conversaciones interesantes que Joffrey ignora con cierta petulancia. Ned indica a sus hijos se lleva a cabo en un cazar, y también se puede acompañar para hacer una estancia en su estancia: puede ser tan molesto como Robb pero su hijo es traga su orgullo y obediencia sigue sus indicaciones, por supuesto, llevando a Jon y Theon con él. Le pedimos a sus hijos que sean amables con Joffrey y les ayuden en lo posible. Cat se ha encargado de darles las habitaciones a las guardias reales ya los soldados lannister pero aún así así,

La impuntualidad y la falta de respeto de Joffrey se han hecho una costumbre en la hora de comer, Ned lo soporta al igual que Cat: es un niño mimado, arrogante y petulante descendiente de la familia más adinerada y poderosa de Westeros, es muy normal que Se comporta como un cretino, aunque se pregunta porqué Robert ha dejado que tenga esa actitud. Sus hijos no están todavía en el mismo lugar que el príncipe. Sólo Sansa espera pacientemente, disculpando a su prometido, como is custom, Arya ha sido un comentario hiriente y los demás ríen. Es Ned quien debe exigir silencio y paciencia, como en el pasado, esta situación para enseñarles a sus hijos.

Una doncella aparece veinte minutos después, ofreciendo disculpas, el príncipe se siente indispensable y ha ordenado la cena en su habitación. Ned agradece el mensaje, manda deseos de recuperación y trata de dejar el asunto atrás para cenar con sus hijos. Los tiempos de espera sólo por diversión. Y así lo expresan sus hijos, incluso Sansa hace un gesto de incomodidad. Pero su madre hace que todos comiencen a comer y pasar el tiempo y la comida.

Terminando de la cena, ordena a sus hijos alimentar a sus lobos, pasearlos y cepillarlos un poco para después ir a dormir y así lo hacen. Una de las cosas favoritas de Ned es verlos en el patio y hacer tareas normales, le recuerda a su infancia: Brandon entrenando, Bejen mirando con expectación y Lyanna cabalgado ... Lyanna.

_Prometemelo, Ned. _

Ese doloroso recuerdo lo lleva a mirar a Jon. Está alimentando a un fantasma, platica un poco con él y de vez en cuando discute con sus hermanos defendiendo la ferocidad de su lobo porque es el más pequeño de todos. Ned sonríe. Tomo mucho tiempo pero finalmente Catelyn acepto a Jon, se negó rotundamente a pedí al rey que se legitimó como hijo de Ned, pero aceptó un poco más en las reuniones cotidianas, como comer, cacerías, entrenamientos, incluso ofreció una habitación para él. Sin embargo, no tenemos nada que agradecer a nadie que se sienta más cómodo. Menos infeliz y fuera de lugar.

Cuando su hijo está preparando para pasear con ghost, el príncipe Joffrey se dirige a él. Tiene un gesto de petulante y tras él. Dice algo que Jon contesta con un gesto agrio, Joffrey devuelve el comentario y ríe exageradamente. Ned sabe que Clegane está en su presencia. Jon se contiene en sus palabras y se despide con una reverencia llevándose a su lobo.

Ned se retira a su habitación, en el camino le pide a Jory que se asegure de que todos sus hijos e hijas están en la cama temprano. Jory asiente y sale en busca de todos. Él siempre ha amado mucho a su descendencia, incluso cuando es el momento de tener una propia, siempre ha dado preferencia a los Stark. Los ama y cuida como Ned lo haría. No es mucho más importante que ellos, pero no han tenido en cuenta cómo se ve, como en su caso, Martyn Cassel, lo que miraría a él. Así se sabe que sus hijos son los siguientes.

Ya en su habitación hay un silencio inusual, por lo regular, y Catelyn hablan de sus hijos, los pendientes, los problemas, las buenas noticias, y otras cosas que hicieron que él y su esposa formen una relación amorosa y llena de confianza. Esa noche solo piensa en cómo decirle a su rey que no quiere que su hija con su hijo. Cómo decir que se trata de su hijo falto de carácter, liderazgo e inteligencia. Dioses, conociendo a Robert, lo dejaron con él para que así lo educara como mejor lo que pareciese, todo con tal de no tomar la responsabilidad. Porque Robert era un guerrero increíble y honorable, pero en cuanto a la responsabilidad, siempre buscamos la manera de zafarse. Casi siempre era él quien tomaba la responsabilidad.

El príncipe habló con Jon - dijo esperando la reacción de Cat.

¿Hubo problemas? - Ella preguntó, metiéndose a la cama. Su rostro era serio y estaba cuidando sus palabras.

No. Jon es mesurado y salió bien de ello.

Es tu hijo, Ned, claro que sabes como salir de las fauces de un león.

Me preocupa que Sansa no sea tan tan hábil.

Está enamorada, eso será un problema si pretende romper el compromiso.

Ni siquiera se ha formalizado. En cuanto Robert llegue dejaré clara mi postura.

¿Y cuando Robert Baratheon ha fallado en conseguir algo? - La mujer está acostada en su pecho - Es un rey, mi amor, está acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad.

No con mi niña. Prometí a los dioses que cuidaría de cada uno de mis hijos hasta mi último aliento, eso incluye convertirlos en buenos hombres y mujeres, y encontrar parejas dignas de ellos.

Si estás decidido, primero te conviertes un capricho? - El gato de la manera burlona y Ned se lanzó sobre ella.

A plena madrugada, abrió los ojos. El sueño lo había abandonado y con el gato en sus brazos pensaba en su pequeña Sansa. Como siempre he tenido en cuenta que no se puede tener un bebé en la mano. Podremos ver su cabello mientras corremos a recoger flores, sus ojos azules brillarán de emoción cuando escuchen una historia y siempre corran sus brazos cuando esté asustada. No quiero romper su ilusión, pero sé muy bien qué clase de vida llevaría con Joffrey. No sería feliz y merecía algo mejor. Incluso podría haberte enseñado cosas más duras sobre la vida. Pensó erróneamente que nunca tendría que enfrentarse a la crueldad del mundo, se equivocó a lo grande. Esa era la verdad que había cruzado sus puertas y estaba a punto de llevársela lejos.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo levantarse, salió de su habitación y una por una, revisó las habitaciones de sus vástagos. Todos los dormitorios, los lobos lo hacían junto a ellos, cuidando a sus amigos. Su pequeña Sansa es una diferencia de sus hermanas. Su cabello rojo fuego estaba suelto y su rostro apacible. Ned fue a su cama para ver como respiraba. Muchas otras veces hicieron lo mismo con todos, asegurándonos de que seguíamos ahí, que nadie los aleje, que nada los dañe. Acaricia su rostro y promete que un buen futuro, un montón de joyas y oro junto con un cretino, sino uno bueno y feliz, junto con un hombre gentil, fuerte y valiente. Lo prometido por los dioses, antiguos y nuevos.

Lanna

Está sentado con su lado, viendo cómo Bran sigue intentando tomar el arco sin mucho éxito. Tampoco se esfuerza mucho, las primeras cinco veces que se falle, esa mirada de irritación, después, se deja, en su mente, las historias, la historia, la cuenta, y Lanna, supo que las instrucciones de Ser Rodrik no eran desoídas. Un rato después Se salvó alega tener hambre y se retira. Tiene que ser una actitud irritable de los niños a esa edad, donde no les gusta, no tienen un problema con la indiferencia.

En su lugar son Robb, Jon y Theon. Ser Rodrik les ordena usar el arco y también la lanza. Theon es mejor en el arco y Robb parece tener un talento especial con la lanza. Envíenos sus espadas cuando su madre se acerca con el príncipe Joffrey, ese día Catelyn Stark ha tenido que soportar un pequeño fastidio que es su majestad. Ha llevado a Joffrey a las aguas termales y por su gesto parece desesperada por la sequía de su compañía, así que ordene a Robb practicar un poco con él.

Los tres asienten obedientemente, aunque con gesto agrio. Robb le pide a Rickon traerá espadas de entrenamiento a lo que Joffrey responde desenvainando su espada con el pomo hecho de oro. La verdad es que se trata de un propósito. Joffrey alega que no es un combate real y en uno, el león vence al lobo. Todos concuerdan y se reanuda el combate, esta vez con Theon. Theon y Jon se dejan desarmar con facilidad para que Joffrey pueda reírse y voltear para ver sus guardias juramentados con cierta arrogancia.

Cuando se reanuda el combate con Jon, es un poco más duradero. Jon está molesto, lo ha llamado bastardo todo el tiempo, empleando esa sonrisa petulante que ya tiene bastante molestos a todos. Su hermano da estocadas fuertes que lo hacen tambalearse y Joffrey gruñe por la osadía. Jon no lo ha desarmado pero deja claro que es mucho mejor que él. Entonces Joffrey en un movimiento rápido corta la piel de Jon. Todos los días de la vida y la vida no pueden detener la vista cuando dice que está sobre él para derribarlo y gruñir. Joffrey lloriquea de miedo y Lanna consiguió acercarse a ella y retirarla antes que Sandor Clegane o Meryn Trant la golpeen.

Joffrey está en el piso y Meryn Trant lo levanta poniéndolo como si alguien repentinamente lo que un atacar. Robb está revisando el brazo de Jon que sangra. Lanna se va para encerrar a Vis in su habitación y los datos de la situación a su padre. Cuando regresa tras Lord Eddard Stark, nota el ambiente tenso. Joffrey grita que quiere muerta a la loba y Meryn Trant exige al animal. Ser Rodrik trata de calmar los ánimos y Robb solo mira con odio a Joffrey sin decir una palabra. Jon, Theon y Rickon ya no están.

Su majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? - Pregunta a su padre y los gritos de Joffrey cesan y pone un gesto de dolor fingido.

Una de sus lobas salvajes me atacó - dice y mira a Lanna con odio. Lo que se ve de arriba a abajo, se cubre con sus escudos jurados como si se tratara de su vida. Es patético.

Le pido una disculpa, mi príncipe - dice ella tratando de sonar sincera -. La loba atacó porque vio a Jon herido y ella no sabe entre un peligro real y falso. Por favor, permítame llevarlo con la maestra Luwin para que revise sus heridas.

Quiero que se ejecute al animal - espeta.

Le aseguro que los lobos se quedarán dentro de su compañía, Príncipe. No se preocupe por ellos - dice Ned y lo hace con mi voz que Joffrey no puede hacer más que asentir y retirarse.

En cuanto Joffrey estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, su padre ordena encerrar a los lobos en las perreras y poner tres guardias en las puertas. Después fue a ver a Jon. El maestre dijo que tendría que reposar su brazo al menos por unos días y le dio leche de amapola para poder coser la herida. A la hora de la cena decidieron que Jon la tomaría en su cuarto y fue buena idea porque tuvieron que soportar todo lo que Joffrey dijo en contra de los bastardos.

Unas semanas después, dejando todo es asunto nada placentero en el olvido, había llegado uno de los eventos más esperados por ella y sus hermanas. Cada cierto tiempo su padre la lleva a ella, Sansa y Arya a un pequeño viaje. Es una visita a algún lugar del Norte, por lo general es a una familia o un lugar especial, donde no se permite ir a sus hermanos, sólo son acompañadas por Jory y unos cuantos hombres como escolta. Cat, su madre, se queda con los chicos y les enseña otras cosas. Nunca sabe qué pero sus hermanos siempre aprecian ese tiempo con ella. Su padre las lleva a White Harbor a nadar y pasar unos días. Es un viaje rápido de una semana y media.

Es el día favorito de Arya, a Sansa le emociona aunque no le gusta el viaje, es muy cansado y siempre regresan a dormir un día completo. Está vez, hay un pequeño inconveniente. El Príncipe Joffrey aún es su invitado, como tal, deben estar atendiendo sus necesidades y brindarle distracción.

Lanna y Arya se opusieron a que viaje con ellas, según Arya sólo arruinará el tiempo con su padre y tratará de robar la atención. Se acordó que se le invitará a pasar el día con los chicos y su madre. Lanna apoyo el punto de su pequeña hermana y Sansa accedió no sin antes asegurarse que Robb se encargaría de hacer pasar un buen rato al Príncipe. Por supuesto, Robb cede y no se ve feliz al respecto.

Sus cosas son empacadas con rapidez y carencia de organización alguna, se asegura que Septa Mordane no esté pendiente de los detalles porque seguramente la haría hacerlo de nuevo, igual que a Arya. Pide un favor en las cocinas y empaca un par de manzanas. Ella misma carga sus cosas en la carreta y después busca a su madre. Se encuentra a Jon entrenando a ghost y se despide de ambos. Sabía que su hermano tendrá una semana solitaria pero promete un regalo bonito de White Harbor y le da un largo abrazo.

Como si fueran dagas, los ojos de su madre hicieron que Jon retrocediera y huyera del lugar con un gesto resignado. Lanna mira a su madre con desaprobación y ella la ignora. La relación de su madre y Jon no era lo que todos desearían. Ella sabe que Lady Catelyn no odia a Jon, sólo le era difícil aceptar su existencia ya que es la prueba de que hubo otra mujer para Lord Eddard Stark. A Lanna no le interesa, Jon es su hermano. Lo ama tanto como a los demás y exige un poco de amabilidad a su madre. Ella responde con una evasiva y la abraza para desearle un feliz viaje.

Están listas cuando su padre ordena que monten a sus caballos. Su padre les ha dado tres caballos de color blanco, son hermosos y enormes, así que Jory debe ayudarles a montar. Le toma un poco convencer a su padre de llevar a su loba y él accede al mencionar que no habría problema alguno pues Joffrey no estaría cerca y nadie más es tan estúpido como para molestar a un lobo huargo. Lady, Nymeria y Visenya las acompañan aunque desde cierta distancia, porque asustan a los caballos y disfrutan de explorar.

Viajan con rapidez, se detienen para comer algo rápido y continuan, en la noche usan la carreta como cama para las chicas y así pueden ver las estrellas después de que su padre les cuenta una historia romántica de su madre y él. Arya no lo disfruta mucho pero Sansa hizo ruiditos durante toda la historia, Lanna está agradecida particularmente en que sus padres se aman tanto. No muchos matrimonios nobles tienen esa suerte al formar una familia.

Por la mañana salen temprano y convencen a Jory en el camino para que les permita usar el arco. Su padre accede sólo mientras los hombres buscan lugares para hacer sus necesidades, así que Jory Cassel les explica cómo usarlo y las precauciones que deben tener. Al parecer para chicas pequeñas y delgadas como ellas eran mejor disparar a distancia. Lanna nota como su padre se tensa ante la idea de que pudieran estar en peligro pero al ver sus caras sonrientes, usa el gesto de orgullo que pone cada que los chicos mejoran en el combate. Eso le dió a Lanna una satisfacción enorme.

Arya lo hizo muy bien, atina a la marca que Jory hace en un árbol después de diez veces, Sansa lo hizo a las quince veces aunque no atina al centro y Lanna atina a la segunda vez. Su padre aplaude con orgullo y sus hermanas replican para intentar de nuevo. Los hombres regresan y tienen que reanudar el viaje. Es divertido como cosas que no les interesan en los días cotidianos, se vuelven un reto cuando su padre mira. Como si el simple hecho de verlo fuera suficiente para dar el mayor esfuerzo. Al menos para Lanna porque Arya siempre lleva todo a los extremos y esa no fue una ocasión perdida. Pidió a Jory el arco y mientras montaba trato de ponerse de pie sobre el caballo para luego simular un disparo, como si fuera un dothraki, idea que obtuvo del comentario de un soldado.

Por supuesto que a su padre no le agrada pero igual se muestra orgulloso cuando ella domina esa técnica. Le toma la noche y el día siguiente pero lo logra. Sus dedos tienen llagas que Lanna limpia y cuida hasta que llegan a White Harbor y los Manderly los recibe. Lord Wyman es muy amable y ofrece baños de agua caliente, comida y las mejores habitaciones pero las chicas desean recorrer el puerto en seguida. Llevan a las lobas, tres soldados y a Jory. Éste último está muy feliz de acompañarlas y señala que la próxima vez irá con Beth, Sansa promete que así será y aunque Lanna no tiene simpatía por Beth Cassel, cree que por Jory puede hacer el sacrificio de soportar a la chica.

Su padre les ordena no separarse tanto y fieles a su naturaleza hacen lo opuesto, cada una va a un puesto diferente a gastar sus monedas, Lanna para con un muchacho que vende comida: son ostras, almejas y berberechos y se acerca a verlas, él abre una con un pequeño cuchillo, pone un poco de vinagre sobre ella y se la ofrece. Probablemente sabe que es noble así que no discute el precio. El soldado la toma y se la come, después da su aprobación y ella compra seis.

Siguen caminando y se detiene en un lugar donde una mujer vende cosas extrañas, muchos la evitan pero ella es atraída por unos collares extraños. Son pequeñas botellitas de vidrio con un poco de arena dentro de ellas, están selladas y llevan cordones de piel para colgarlas al cuello. La mujer explica que los piratas las usaban como señal de buena suerte, pues al llegar un poco de tierra al mar, se aseguraban de regresar. El soldado advierte que no es seguro y usa la palabra _"maegi"_, la mujer sonríe y dice que será un regalo perfecto para alguien que deja su hogar. Ella coincide y compra dos.

Un rato después su padre la encuentra y trae a Sansa con él, juntos buscan a Arya mientras comen y compran cosas, ella le cuenta lo que le dijo la mujer y su padre coincide, aunque no sabe si es para no romper la ilusión o porque de verdad lo cree. Él le cuenta sobre los rituales de los hombres de las islas del hierro, de donde proviene Theon, pero Lanna está segura que no le gustaría ser ahogada. Por la tarde regresan a New Castle, por el camino blanco que maestre Luwin comentó mientras estudiaban a las casas vasallas del norte. Es muy bonito, por supuesto el lugar más bonito para Lanna es Winterfell, aunque admite que White Harbor es alegre y solemne en una manera extraña.

Los días siguientes nadan y comen en el puerto, su padre cuenta muchas historias y ellas disfrutan tener al Ned Stark divertido y despreocupado. Se ve aún más joven cuando sonríe. Finalmente es hora de regresar y las chicas agradecen a Lord Manderly su hospitalidad, lo invitan a visitar Winterfell y comienzan el viaje de regreso. Ese es un poco más lento y aún así llegan antes de lo esperado. Su madre las recibe y rápidamente se unen en el salón para comer y contar todo acerca del viaje. Para fortuna de Lanna e infortunio de Sansa, el príncipe Joffrey lleva indispuesto todo el día así que no se preocupan en esperarlo.

En cuanto terminan de comer Lanna busca a Jon, quiere ver su cara cuando vea su regalo. Lo encuentra con el herrero platicando sobre armas. Cuando la ve camina hacia ella dando un saludo discreto pero ella ignora eso y le entrega su obsequio. Él escucha atentamente la historia y agradecido lo pone alrededor del cuello. Lanna sabe que Jon quiere ir a la Guardia Nocturna y estar con tío Benjen, así que aunque no son piratas, esos regalos aseguran que regresen con bien, al menos a White Harbor, el viaje hasta Winterfell ya sería otra cosa.

Regresar del viaje con su padre, implica encerrar de nuevo a Visenya. La loba entiende que debe estar restringida y aún así lloriquea en todo momento, llevan días de aullidos que no dejan dormir a nadie, así que optan por pasearlos por la noche y antes del amanecer, de manera que el príncipe no pueda verlos. Esa semana pueden dormir bien, así que los lobos aprovechan para extender sus paseos, sus dueños tienen muy poco que decir al respecto, así que se conforman con que regresen y se dejen meter a la perrera.

Lanna decide que el comportamiento de Vis es muy bueno, así que le permite salir por la noche y regresar cuando quisiera a su habitación que mantenía abierta, y por la mañana ella misma la encierra en la perrera. Al principio Visenya pareció renuente pero se adaptó con rapidez. Sin mencionar que sus hermanos y hermanas también, pues hablo con su padre y él accedió mientras se cumpliera con las reglas.

Sólo faltan dos lunas para que el príncipe regrese a su castillo en el sur y los huargos sean liberados, así que esa promesa hizo una mejora en el comportamiento de su loba. Incluso impresionó a las personas que aseguraron, los lobos no podían ser entrenados. Antes del amanecer lleva a Vis con sus hermanos y un vigía que conocía muy bien captó su atención. Era Meryn Trant, observando a los lobos entrar a la perrera: se supone que los vigías deben ser sigilosos y cuidar que nadie los atrape pero él parecía disfrutar que ella lo mire desde lejos. Lanna recuerda que su padre prohibió estar cerca y a solas con los guardias reales de Joffrey.

Olvida eso y regresa a su habitación para recuperar su sueño. Pidiendo a los dioses apresurar las lunas y que Joffrey regrese a su casa.

Sansa

Uma le muestra otro vestido y ella vuelve a negar con la cabeza, en un gesto que parece más de fastidio que de inconformidad. Aún no encuentra el vestido perfecto y Joffrey le ha invitado a una cena, en su habitación. Está nerviosa y ansiosa en partes iguales, ha buscado un vestido desde que el mensaje llegó por la mañana y aún no ha encontrado el correcto. Busco entre las cosas de Lanna pero ella tampoco tiene nada especial. Pide a Uma encontrar algo diferente, algo con lo que no se vea tan aburrida y norteña. Ha notado que las doncellas que viajan con el príncipe usan peinados sofisticados y sus vestidos son muy bonitos y tan diferentes al estilo del norte que no podrían contrastar más.

Mientras ella es alta de cabello rojo fuego, piel blanca y ojos azules como el frío cielo del norte, ellas son pequeñas, rubias de destellantes ojos verdes, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello sofisticado y estilo elegante. Sansa se siente tonta cerca de ellas, sobre todo en la manera que hablan con otros hombres y otras damas. Jeyne Poole, Beth Cassel y ella solían miran a sus hermanos, mientras sus amigas admiraban sus cuerpos, ella fingía interés aunque nunca se acercaron a ellos para iniciar una conversación o ir a lugares privados, eso no era propio de una dama. Era divertido que tan tontas podían ser cerca de Jon, Robb y Theon, pero siempre desde la distancia. Siempre siendo una dama respetable del norte.

A diferencia de Sansa, las doncellas del sur eran de risa fácil, gráciles al hablar con hombres, a veces tocan sus cuerpos con pequeñas caricias en el hombro, incluso vio a Joffrey hacer una broma cerca de ellas. Tal vez no eran damas, como ella y sus hermanas, pero provenían de buenas familias y se suponía que debían ser tan respetables como la dama a la que acompañan.

_Ellas no acompañan a una dama. _

Ese pensamiento la hizo entender un poco sobre la situación. Esos gestos insinuantes y miradas persistentes nunca fueron un consejo que su septa o su señora madre hayan dado para con su prometido. Sansa nunca conoció las formas entre los hombres y mujeres en la privacidad, aunque escucho de ello pero fue instruida para solo recurrir a eso cuando su señor esposo y ella tuvieran su noche de bodas.

_Su noche de bodas…_

De repente un pensamiento vino a su mente. Durante el viaje del príncipe a Winterfell diseñó un vestido hermoso, un poco atrevido pero muy bonito y planeaba usarlo para cuando su señor padre y el rey Robert hicieran oficial su compromiso. Debido a la situación tenía que usarlo antes, ya luego haría otro más hermoso y que su príncipe apreciara más. Así que corrió a buscarlo y le pidió ayuda a Uma para darse un baño y arreglar su cabello.

Una vez que estuvo lista, se miró en el espejo. Se veía hermosa, casi no se reconocía: su cabello fue peinado con un estilo sureño, el vestido quedo perfecto en su cuerpo. Se veía esbelta y elegante, incluso mayor, satisfecha con el resultado puso un poco de perfume en su cuerpo y espero. El príncipe indicó que uno de sus guardias sería su guía.

Unos minutos después, alguien golpea la puerta y Uma corre a abrirla. Detrás de ella Sandor Clegane espera, es tan alto que su cabeza casi golpea con la parte superior de la puerta, la mira y da un paso hacia atrás cuando ella cruza la puerta. Causa mucho miedo en Sansa por su rostro quemado pero ella recuerda sus modales y trata de no mirarlo para no ser grosera. Espera que Ser Sandor le dé un brazo o un saludo cortés pero todo lo que hace es gruñirle que camine rápido.

Se dirigen a la habitación del príncipe Joffrey y en el camino se encuentran a su hermana, Lanna. Ella camina rápido y parece buscar a alguien, su búsqueda da frutos cuando la ve y corre un poco deteniendo la marcha tortuosa que Sansa recorre con Sandor Clegane. Como siempre se ve muy feliz, como si no necesitara nada. Siempre tiene esa actitud calmada y tono tranquilo para dirigirse a las personas, Sansa nunca ha podido ser así, mucho menos con un hombre como el que la acompaña.

Madre pide que te unas a la cena con rapidez - dice mientras se detiene frente a ellos, mira Sandor Clegane, hace una reverencia corta y grácil para después agregar: Disculpe la interrupción, Ser.

No soy un Ser - dice gruñendo pero su hermana la mira a ella.

El príncipe Joffrey me ha invitado a cenar con él - dice Sansa, interrumpiendo la queja de Sandor Clegane, Lanna mira ambos con cierta diversión.

Supongo que nuestro príncipe no nos honrará con su presencia en el salón - comenta sonriendo.

Es un gesto romántico hacia su prometida - agrega Sansa borrando la sonrisa de su hermana.

Espero que disfrutes tu cena, mi lady.

Lanna se da la vuelta y se va, como si nada. Sansa reanuda su camino y cuando llega, queda fascinada por la comida que hay, el vino, incluso pastelitos de limón. Pasa un rato excelente con su príncipe, él es divertido, amable, cuenta bromas muy graciosas y también le platica como será su vida cuando este en King's Landing como reina.

Parece que los días se hacen más fáciles. Vivir en King's Landing pronto será realidad, sus rezos en el bosque de los dioses han funcionado y vuelve para dar gracias por las bendiciones que le han concedido: Su señor padre y señora madre, sus hermanos, sus hermanas, su hermanastro y Theon, lady su hermosa loba huargo, y principalmente su príncipe Joffrey. Pide a los dioses que la bendigan con muchos hijos hermosos y valientes, que el pueblo ame a su futuro esposo y rey, que ella pueda ser amada como futura reina, y que el sur sea tan hermoso como lo ha soñado durante años.

Beth y Jeyne están con ella también rezando. Jeyne viajará con ella, Beth no. Es una pena pero es su señor padre quien ha elegido quien viajará al sur y no puede exigir nada, no hasta que haga su compromiso oficial. De hecho ha mostrado una actitud más amable frente a su señor padre y con Arya (aunque ella haga cosas horribles), también con Jon (aunque sólo sea su hermanastro) y con Septa Mordane (aunque sólo quiera fastidiarla con sus aburridas pláticas).

Un día por la tarde, cuando va de regreso a su habitación, Uma la espera con una sonrisa emocionada. Señala un pequeño regalo sobre su cama, al abrirlo, Sansa queda impresionada por la joya. Es un collar muy hermoso de piedras preciosas que reflejan una luz muy linda, las piedras son de color azul y combinan con sus ojos, lo demás es de oro y resalta su cabello rojo. En la cena todos mira la joya sobre su pecho, su señora madre atina a decir que es hermoso y un gesto muy amable del príncipe Joffrey, aunque también agrega que es una joya para una doncella mayor que ella.

Sansa refuta que ya is a doncella. Es cierto que aún no hay flores y no hay hijos al principio, sino también a los demás, ella es una doncella. Su señor padre coincide con su madre y le pide que use un estilo acorde a su edad y que no tenga problemas para acceder a un poco desilusionada. Guarda la alegría con mucho cuidado y anhelo, piensa que tal vez pueda usarla el día de su boda con Joffrey y otro pensamiento llega a ella mientras que intenta conciliar el sueño: su príncipe le da más información, así como no debería preocuparse por algo tan simple como una joya

Se entrega por completo al sueño, teniendo en cuenta las ideas para su vestido de bodas. Ideas que quedan atrapadas en sus labios porque ella cede a su descanso.


	2. Los viejos hábitos mueren duramente

**2**

**SANDOR**

**La niña es fastidiosa, es su primera impresión de ella, sí es bonita y podría seguir con la irritación que causa en él, es más grande que el deseo de abrir las piernas y jugar con sus partes de doncella. Canta y platica animadamente, es cortés y amable, lo que provoca disculpas falsas por los agravios sin sentido, no tiene nada que ver con el disimularlo, sino para evitar la mirarlo a la cara. Ella suspira con sus ojos y un brillo de estilo en ellos, mira a Joffrey como si fuera el jodido Florian, el perro que se puede soltar una carcajada para dejarlo en el lugar que no está lo que está buscando, podría llevarse una Gran decepción como cuando él hizo.**

**Hace unos años, no sé cómo, ni nada, ni una persona, ni una persona, ni una persona, ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra ni una palabra. escudo juramentado y cuidado al príncipe Joffrey, aún en su corta edad muy alto, complejidad compleja y rostro atemorizante, siempre cargando una espada de buen acero que no tardará en derramar sangre: aceptó sólo con la condición de ser un jodido caballero y tampoco tener un título similar. **

_**Sólo quiero trabajar, un techo y comida. **_

**Tywin Lannister respetando sus condiciones lo envió un Desembarco del Rey. Era una ciudad similar a un Casterly Rock pero con un poco menos de organización, grabando que en la roca las casas de placer eran algo así como también costoso, aunque los soldados Lannister siempre tenían la moneda para usarla como mejor creían. A su señor Tywin no le agradaba eso que entendí que un soldado feliz era un soldado leal, que podía morir por sus causas, así como lo que permitía. En King's Landing, las putas del jodido Littlefinger estaban por todos lados, eran mujeres hermosas que eran bien entrenadas para complacer a un hombre. Incluso a uno feo como él.**

**Eso fue lo primero que lo impresionado. No te preocupes, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos. . En King's Landing, ellas sonrieron y abrieron sus piernas en cuanto a su cliente entraba en su cama. Aún no he podido tener en cuenta sus sentimientos.**

**Definitivamente Littlefinger conocía su negocio. Sandor pronto visito ese lugar con regularidad. Una vez al mismo tiempo se ha solicitado siempre la misma chica. Ella nunca se burló de su inexperiencia o su torpeza en su primera vez, Sandor dejó claro que sus besos estaban prohibidos. él la follaba. Sandor tuvo que elegir a otra mujer. La segunda fue menos discreta,**

**La cotidianidad que se relaciona con el cuidado de un bebé que se alimenta, bañaba y trasladaba a todos lados pronto se rompió cuando el pequeño príncipe comenzó a andar. Con frecuencia recorre el castillo sin límites, Sandor creyó que con un pequeño niño así como un padre desafortunado, pero descubrió que el pequeño príncipe de cabello dorado no era tan dulce y tierno como todos creían. A sus seis días del nombre, Joffrey mató a un gato asfixiándolo. Fingió tristeza y lágrimas que Sandor pronto descubrió que eran falsas. Un año después no sólo los animales, también se abrirá desde el pecho hasta la cola y puedo ver una mirada curiosa ante el dolor del animal.**

**Al descubrir sus atrocidades, su madre dio un regaño severo, su padre ignoró el hecho y siguió follando mientras se ahogaba en alcohol. La reina pretendía que esas cosas nunca sucedieron, pero todos sabían que era él quien duró a los animales y otros niños se alejaron de él con rapidez. Para el día del nombre número diez, el príncipe disfrutaba de intimidar, para ser honestos Sandor también. El placer que se siente en su oponente en los pantalones era gratificante, matarlo lo era aún más. Entendía ese sentimiento, pero sólo cuando tenías una espada en la mano, ese niño ha sido buscado en todo momento.**

**Sandor nunca presenció al príncipe lastimando a alguien más, pero si disfrutas de la humillación, la intimidación y la angustia de las otras personas, puede ver como su gesto se volvió codicioso con esa sensación. Él quería más. La prueba está en que la chica Stark es tan tonta como para creerse enamorada de él, Sandor es espectador de cómo un monstruo tiende la trampa y el animal se cae en ella, lo peor de todo es lo que hizo con la mayor felicidad y dicha .**

_**Silbando dentro de su jaula… como un pajarito. **_

**Al terminar su comida, la niña se retira y el príncipe puede quitarse la máscara y volver al libro. Demasiado frío, gente estúpida y aburrida, al igual que sus anfitriones que tienen en una habitación insultante para alguien de su posición. Sandor sólo escucha y agrega algunos comentarios, honestamente a él le daba lo mismo. El norte de la ciudad ofrece un lugar cálido para dormir, comida y vino, vigilar al principio y eso también está bien. Más tarde Joffrey le ordena entregar un regalo de su madre envió para su prometida.**

**Obedece saliendo de la habitación con la pequeña caja. Busca a la chica con todos los habitantes del norte. Debe apresurarse si quiere alejarse de todo ese monton de idiotas.**

**La encuentra junto a otras dos niñas. Susurran entre ellas mientras espiaron hacia el patio de entrenamiento, sobre lo que no puede ver y el aire hacer bailar el cabello rojo del pajarito. Medita la posibilidad de ir a intimidar a las tres niñas, pero por alguna razón. ¿Quieres ver si te gusta?**

_**Con tu rostro las lágrimas son seguras, perro idiota. **_

**Son interrumpidas por la otra chica de Stark, la que lo mira con indiferencia. Ella dice algo y ella son silenciadas, después de algunos comentarios y solo quedan el pajarito pelirrojo y ella. Habla por un rato sin decir nada como antes, la otra niña tiene un gesto de comprensión como si el pajarito dijera algo tan increíble que ella debe meditarlo mucho. Finalmente se levanta y se va, dejando sola a su presa.**

**Trata de no reír por ese pensamiento, Joffrey podrá ser atrapado por los animales con palabras y palabras cálidas, él salta a la eugular e impone su fuerza. Supone que cada uno tiene sus métodos. Ella no lo nota hasta que se pone junto a ella. Se levanta con rapidez y salud educadamente, aun sin mirarlo.**

_**Mírame, niña.**_

**Se trata de un regalo que no puede ser eliminado sino que se trata de un regalo, ella sonríe antes de que se produzca, pero su felicidad se esfuma rápidamente cuando él hace un comentario desagradable sobre ella. Nota como ella se ha convertido en una palabra que quiere salir de sus labios bonitos. Él ríe y se da la vuelta.**

**Por la noche, cuando se encuentra en su cama con un pellejo de vino, se recuerda el cabello rojo del pajarito, sus labios rosados y sus tetas pequeñas pero firmes. Imagina como sería tenerla desnuda para él. Ríe ante la improbabilidad y atiende a su polla dura para poder dormir.**

_**Perro, Estúpido. **_

**Por la mañana esos malditos lobos lo despiertan. Su aullido es tan potente que le erizan la piel. Gracias porque aún no he estado en el lugar. Deben ser relevantes para el idioma de Meryn Trant. Si no, no sé si alguien está disponible en la cocina, decidir si vamos a tomar algo, al entrar se encuentra a la chica Stark, no al pajarito ni a la loba salvaje que trepa árboles y siempre está sucia, la otra. Ella habla con uno de esos monstruos y le pide silencio.**

**Toma algunas provisiones, incluyendo la carne cruda y la vida en la loba. Mientras tu mascota venga, ella toma un pastelito y una mordida que forma parte de las formas de una dama. Cuando la mira cubre su boca con una mano avergonzada de su comportamiento anterior, no hay una palabra más.**

" **Puedo llamar a alguien si quiere romper su ayuno", ofrece una respuesta más rápida.**

" **Los lobos no paran de aullar, podrían amordazarlos o algo", dice él y ella pone una expresión divertida.**

" **Puedes intentarlo si quieres", dice y tu loba comienza a gruñir, mirándolo como objetivo. "Pero esta es tu casa y no creo que tu comodidad me importe mucho".**

**La niña mantiene su sonrisa cordial pero sus ojos lo miran fijamente, luego otro mordisco a su pastelito y la loba continúa con su carne en el suelo. Una vez que te sirva y que te sientes como el cocinero y la salud y tu mujer con amabilidad, te dirá una mirada de desconfianza, por supuesto, está solo con la chica y es el perro.**

" **Beron, por favor, sirve una empanada de riñón", pide ella y el cocinero sonríe amablemente poniéndose a la tarea. "Aprenderás, Ser, que no hay nada mejor que la empanada de riñón de nuestra vieja Nan".**

_**No soy un jodido ser.**_

**El cocinero la presenta en un plato en la mesa y ella invita a tomar asiento. Da la vuelta y busca algo, cuando se encuentra vino en una copa y se ofrece. Sandor no tiene que ver con los actos de su joven señora. Después de tomar la mano del cocinero y ofrece una sopa en un tazón humeante.**

" **Si le parece bien, se le pedirá que le cambien a una habitación más lejana de los lobos… odiaría sabre que interrumpa su descanso. Nuestro príncipe debe tener un presto para su seguridad", dice ella y le ordena a la loba seguirle.**

**Se puede notar su sonrisa y también cierta cautela en sus ojos. Es pequeña, él se aplastaría si quisiera, ella lo sabía y aún así tuvo el coraje de burlarse de él, que ningún hombre había hecho antes. Al menos no en su cara.**

**ROBB**

**Salieron a dar un paseo. Sansa insistió que el príncipe Joffrey debía conocer el río. Se ubica a unos diez kilómetros de distancia, un caballo era más o menos una hora. Puede ser más rápido a galope. Por orden de su padre Robb, Jon y Theon, se unen al viaje, se encuentran en el lugar. Robb lo prometió y en seguida participó con el príncipe Joffrey a la cabeza, Sansa a su lado y Sandor Clegane como su perro fiel cuidando su espalda. Robb, Jon y Theon se quedan atrás para tener a la vista a Arya, Lanna, Rickon y Bran.**

**En esa ocasión, he tenido la oportunidad de atender a las peticiones que el Príncipe hizo para su habitación. Al galope marcado por Joffrey llega en poco menos de una hora a la parte más conveniente del río. ¿Cuál es el clima? Los chicos atienden a todos los caballos, les dan agua y comida, atándolos bien a un árbol.**

**El perro se quedó a pocos metros de la interacción humana, sólo cuando Joffrey le llama con un gesto estoico e implacable. Fuera de eso, se encuentra a unos veinte metros, recargado sobre un árbol, donde tu caballo está amarrado. Tiene todo el tiempo en la mira a su príncipe ya Sansa, quienes están a la orilla del río. Ese día la corriente es un poco fuerte y por la seguridad. Robb aconseja a su hermana permanecer en la orilla.**

**Arya, Bran y Rickon, juegan a escalar árboles. Arya es la más pequeña aunque es hábil y rápida. Llega casi a la cima mucho antes que sus hermanos y los demás ríen porque sale victoriosa. Lanna está sentada entre Jon y Robb, escucha como estos, junto con Theon platican de una chica llamada Rose y como Theon le hice una visita, Robb sabe que su hermana puede imaginar el tipo de cita así que hace un año.**

**Después de un rato Lanna se levanta y se une a sus hermanos en la competencia de manos al suelo. Consiste en poner tus manos en el suelo y elevar tu cuerpo de manera vertical, el último en caer gana. Una hora después de haber tenido una Arya como resultado de la hora de comer algo. Robb saca la comida preparada y guardada por las cocineras de Winterfell, y todos devoran sin hablar. Es robb el encargado de depositar la comida en la mano del perro, se trata de un paso firme y extiende la comida, la toma y ambos se asienten en una cordialidad silenciosa.**

**Descansan un poco reposando su cuerpo en la hierba, esperado que sus grandes barrigas regresan a la normalidad, una vez que digieren el banquete que acaba de tener. Se cuenta la historia de las criaturas del norte y todos escuchan atentamente, todos menos Joffrey y Sansa, que cuchichean entre ellos y después de unos minutos se levantan y se dirigen al río. Robb nota de respuesta que Sansa muestra inseguridad para el flujo del río está lleno, casi desbordándose, aún así, sonríe y sigue al principio a la mitad de la corriente.**

**Él dice que no se protegerá todo el peligro y aparentemente así que lo que hace, hasta que resbalan y el grito de Sansa alerta a todos. Cuando Robb está en pie, ellos están arrastrados a menos treinta metros y Jon es el primero en montar a su caballo para correr en su ayuda. Lanna pide una cuerda que amarra a una roca y avienta en un intento por ayudar a su hermana. La cuerda se encuentra cerca de Joffrey y él tiene éxito, Sansa intenta lo mismo que Príncipe del antebrazo pero él tiene un movimiento para más información en la cuerda y Sansa pasa de largo en su tragada por el río.**

**Robb le grita una orden a Arya y ella permanece con Bran y Rickon cuidando las cosas y corre para alcanzar a Jon, Theon y Lanna. Se puede tener en cuenta al mismo tiempo. Cuando llegue el momento, haga clic aquí para leer más. Robb corre al ver que Jon nada hacia la orilla, no es una gran distancia pero el peso de Sansa y la corriente hacen que resbale, se sumerja y reaparecer tres metros más lejos. una vez que está en la orilla, Robb toma su hermana en sus brazos preguntando por su estado, Theon revisa a Jon y Lanna voltea para encontrar un perro que se arrebata a Joffrey de la cuerda, Robb también nota eso, parece un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.**

**Regresan a casa con rapidez, Robb y Theon prestaron sus capas a Jon y Sansa, el príncipe Joffrey se quejo durante todo el camino y más de una vez Robb tuvo que ser interceder para Arya no lo golpeara. Al llegar a su madre, en el mismo momento, se iniciará un pedido en el castillo. Pronto Joffrey, Sansa y Jon, en un baño de agua caliente y en sus respectivas camas, son atendidos por el maestre Luwin.**

**Ned Stark llamó a sus hijos e hijas a su habitación y pidió una explicación. Robb sabe que es su culpa.**

" **Todo fue culpa del lenguaje de Joffrey", sisea Arya en un tono más alto de lo normal.**

" **¡Arya!", Reprimió a su padre con tono firme, pero con esos ojos pacientes y gentiles. "Él es tu príncipe, no puedes expresarte así".**

" **¡Es la verdad!" , dice ella. "Prefiero salvarlo antes que ayudar a Sansa, ella casi se ahoga".**

" **Si Jon no hubiera reaccionado, ella estaría muerta", dice Robb en tono serio. "Lo siento, yo debí ..."**

" **Es suficiente", dice Ned, deteniendo a Robb quien tiene cara de culpabilidad. "Puedo imaginarme la situación. Quiero que vayas a un rincón y después a tus hermanos ya su príncipe. Denle sus deseos de recuperación ... todos, Arya".**

**La pequeña vida con fastidio y sigue a Robb. Primero ven a Sansa, quien está comiendo en su cama acompañada de su madre. Luego ven a Jon pero está durmiendo así que se retiran rápido. Visitar a Joffrey es una tortura porque sigue con el tema de todo y ha escrito cartas a sus padres, exigiendo que el saquen de Winterfell. Todos los buenos deseos y se retiraron con las miradas de Sandor Clegane y Meryn Trant sobre ellos.**

**Días después el príncipe sigue fingiendo malestar pero Robb sospecha que lo único que se debe a su orgullo. Así, sin embargo, no hay una respuesta segura. Robb creyó por un momento que su hermana estaba indignada por la actitud de su príncipe al peligro, pero Sansa es excelente en lo que ha cordialidad se refiere y se trata de quitarle la importancia al asunto.**

**JON**

**Nieve. Jon se preguntaba ocasionalmente y quiénes han sido los nombres de los bastardos del Norte. No es como si hubiera un mejor nombre o uno que hiciera menos bastardo. Pero le habría gustado poder disfrutar de la nieve sin tener que recordar su posición. Nadie lo conocía mal, la mayoría era amable como con todos, algunos mostraban un poco más de respeto. Uno que él imaginó haber ganado y no como una cortesía con su señor padre.**

_**Nadie respeta a un bastardo.**_

**Jon se alegra de que aún no cae nieve. El verano es cálido y refrescante, aunque el Norte sigue frío, eso no importa para los norteños. Durante el verano, aproveche cada minuto de buen clima, para que él se olvide de tener que cortar leña y mantener caliente el fuego en su habitación. Puede dejar su capacidad y ser más ligero, y olvidar el peso de las manos.**

**Jon sabe que todo el sueño se esfuma después de cierto tiempo así que no se molesta cuando Jory le pide ayuda para cortar leña. Lady Catelyn ha ordenado cortar mucha leña para las fogatas que se prenderán para los soldados que acampen afuera. Se espera que el rey venga acompañado de muchas personas. Acepta en el momento de la ayuda. No es una sensación agradable que se deshaga de su ropa por un instante sólo para poder quitar el sudor sobre él.**

**Escucha una risa y es cuando la ve. Es Beth Cassel lo mira con cierto pudor y apura sus manos para vestirse de nuevo. La gente ha visto antes mientras se observa como él y Robo practican pero siempre creyó que era su hermano el blanco de los sonidos infantiles y el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pronto Jeyne llega a ella y usa ese gesto con su nariz que deja claro que un bastardo no es lo suficientemente bueno como para mirar. Su hermana se une rápidamente a ellas, intercambian unas palabras y ve como Beth y Jeyne huyen.**

**"Ignóralas, son estúpidas" dice mientras se acerca a su hermano. Lanna siempre ha sido más amable. No sólo con él, sino en general, siempre está dispuesto a ser el escudo de alguien, sobre todo si Beth Cassel es el objetivo a esquivar.**

**"¿Tiene razón? Nadie quiere nada con un bastardo", Lanna hace un gesto para desechar el comentario y agrega: "¿Sigues con esa idea?", Jon piensa en la Guardia y ella trata, sin mucho éxito, de persuadirlo.**

**"Sí. Lo he pensado y no tengo nada aquí", dice él con gesto de fastidio.**

**"Bueno, gracias", sisea ella y finge que el comentario no le importa, aunque él sabe que es así.**

**"Sabes a lo que me refiero: ¿Qué es lo que me gusta?", Comenta él. Lanna sabe que huye de un nombre y no porque así lo quiero.**

**"Porque hay más opciones", agrega ella.**

**"Cómo se hizo"**

**"Bueno, si me puedes hacer mi escudo juramentado y tendremos una buena vida. Podremos ayudar a Robb aquí siendo su maestro de armas, mayordomo o consejero, una buena chica y formar una familia y eventualmente un pequeño Jon andaría por ahí". .. ", Lanna sonríe ante esa imagen: los hijos de Robb y Jon, eso es algo que ella sueña con ver.**

" **Siendo un bastardo".**

" **Eso no importa Jon"**

" **Lo dices porque no sabes lo que es", comenta él con molestia.**

" **No lo sé, es cierto. Pero sí sé esto: es mejor ser el bastardo de un Señor a cualquier otro. Al menos tienes una familia", dice ella y Jon se siente un mal graduado.**

" **Yo ..."**

" **Piénsalo, ¿Sí? Al menos hasta que tío Benjen venga. Por favor Jon, eres mi hermano favorito", agrega ella, esperando que Jon olvide la sensación de inseguridad.**

" **Pensé que era Robb", prueba él sonriendo divertido.**

" **No. Tú le ganas por muy poquito", afirma ella y ambos ríen muy fuerte.**

**La respuesta a su decisión: debe irse. Tal vez sus motivos son incorrectos pero sabe que en invierno nunca tendrá la sensación de que busca. No se sabe qué es, pero sí se sabe como no se siente como se siente mientras que Lady Catelyn lo mira o cuando Jeyne le ordena deberes. No hay queja de los deberes, sólo de ser señalado como bastardo. Incluso a veces se trata de su padre, el honorable Eddard Stark. Al parecer el honor puede ir a la mierda cuando hay una mujer en los brazos de un hombre.**

_**Una puta. No. Ni siquiera sé qué era ella.**_

**Theon Greyjoy, el pupilo de su padre interrumpe su pensamiento para ofrecerle una experiencia. Al parecer Theon ha visitado a Rose. Una mujer que ofrece su cuerpo en el prostíbulo de Winterfell. Jon no está muy seguro, pero la convención es que los hermanos de la guardia de la noche abandonan su derecho a una tierra, hijos y mujeres.**

" **Al menos debes saber cómo es, la nieve", dice, mientras tanto y junto a Robb, caminan a ese lugar.**

**Nadie está enterado de esa pequeña "cacería", como la llama Theon. Si su padre lo supiera, usted también dará un sermón, ese tono de decepción que nadie quiere escuchar, si Lady Catelyn lo supiera, está seguro de que Theon y él no se han acercado a sus hermanas una vez, un comentario a Robb… bueno su castigo sería muy malo Lady Catelyn es una mujer muy estricta.**

_**No deberías pensar en eso. **_

**En este momento se sienten mal. Al llegar al lugar de las tres entradas y piden habitaciones. Robb y Theon entran confiados pero algo en la mirada de Robb le indica que no lo hará. Es muy honorable y las palabras de su padre se encuentran repitiendo en su cabeza porque sale cuando Jon aún no tiene que ver con la mujer. Jon no tiene nada que ver con su hermano no dice nada mientras se va.**

**Al entrar, se encuentra a la pelirroja. Ella es hermosa, unos años mayor que él, está vestida con una tela que permite ver su cuerpo por completo. Sus respuestas son más importantes en su punta de los dedos, ella sonríe y al acercarse a sus propios ojos con una sensualidad que Jon cree que es ajena a los deseos de la mujer. Se pone duro cuando ella quita el vestido de sus hombros y por fin deja ver el montículo inmaculado que yace entre sus piernas.**

**Toma de la mano de Jon y lo guía a la cama. Ella es amable porque sabe que es su primera mujer, comenta lo bonito que es, y como en todas las ocasiones anteriores que desea que diga guapo, no bonito. Su pequeña irritación es reemplazada por deseo cuando ella se acerca a sus labios y piernas. Buscar en su mente razones para no hacer lo que está a punto de hacer. Piensa en lo que el maestre Luwin dijo que pasaría a su semilla entra en ella.**

_**Ella tendría un bastardo. Como yo. Un Snow.**_

**Ese pensamiento rápido y corto, es suficiente para apagar lo que antes se siente como llamas sobre su piel. Agradece a Rose, paga sus servicios y se retira con torpeza. En el camino se reprende por no poder hacer lo que se supone todos los hombres, se felicita de igual manera porque no se ha traído otro bastardo a Invernalia. La vida de ese bebé debería haber sido ... desafortunada.**

**Más tarde, se unen a ellos mientras se cepilla los caballos. Habla abiertamente sobre lo que le hizo a la mujer que se acostó. Robb le pide que cuide los lugares donde habla, Theon lo ignora y pregunta cómo estuvo. Robb se encoge de hombro y Jon se sonroja. Siente como el calor inunda su rostro y los ecos de Rose vuelven a su mente.**

" **Estuvo bien", dice Robb, sin embargo, no es sólo la actitud arrogante de su hermano y futuro señor.**

" **¿Jon?", Pregunta mientras Jon finge fastidio. "¿Verdad que rosa es muy buena?".**

" **Ella es muy hermosa", dice él y la mujer porque no tiene los detalles que esperan, sino que también se ha contado con un sable que ayudó a sus hermanos a convertirse en hombres.**

**Robb y él no hablan del tema, pero cuando su padre los llama. Ambos se sienten bien al recibir una mirada severa de orgullo. Por alguna razón, tu padre, mi padre, mi padre, mi padre, mi padre, mi padre, mi padre, mi padre, mi padre, mi madre.**


	3. Todo dolor tiene un propósito

**3**

**LANNA**

**Su padre se lo advierte, cuando ella muestra interés en conocer quienes son los guardias del príncipe. Usa el tono serio y profundo de los Stark cuando quieren dejar claro que hay un límite que no debe ser cruzado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por ningún motivo. No. **

_**No te acerques a esos hombres. **_

**No agrega nada más. Ni una historia terriblemente sangrienta, tampoco la mala reputación de los guerreros para dejar clara la situación, simplemente da una orden. Por supuesto, Lanna ya la ha roto y sospecha que sus hermanas también. Hace unos días se ha burlado de Sandor Clegane, después quiso enmendar el daño dándole unos aposentos más cómodos y lejos del barullo de los huargos. Al parecer eso ofende al guerrero porque rechaza la cortesía. **

**Con Meryn Trant es otra historia. Se mantiene lo más lejos posible de ese hombre, discretamente pregunta a diversas personas sobre el guardia real del príncipe Joffrey, sin excepción, todos le piden que sólo ignore su existencia. Nota que es un hombre de carácter agrio, incluso cuando no es atractivo o guapo, su personalidad podría ser de ayuda pero es simplemente… abrumadora. No en un sentido poético o seductor, todo lo contrario. Es claro que le gusta el poder que tiene y su posición, disfruta de tener una espada en su mano y con mayor frecuencia de lo necesario celebra las acciones de su príncipe con una sonrisa perturbadora. **

**Lanna también se ha dado cuenta de que no se lleva bien con su compañero. Sólo intercambian saludos cortantes, aún así a ella le parece más soportable Sandor Clegane, la forma en la que puede explicarlo y lo haría si alguien se lo preguntará, sería: Clegane es, como comúnmente lo llama Joffrey, un perro; leal, obediente, tranquilo, responde cuando lo atacan y como todo animal maltratado, desconfía de los demás. Pero al final cuando ganas su respeto, es amable y servil. Trant es una araña: de esas que la vieja Nan cuenta que marchan al lado del los caminantes blancos. Es un animal estratégico, pone en la mira a su presa, la lleva a donde previamente ha tendido una trampa y disfruta chupando las entrañas, mientras la pobre víctima se retuerce en su dolor. Ella está segura de que disfruta del dolor ajeno. Sus ojos expresan las cosas que desea hacer. **

**Como prometió a su padre, se mantiene distante del hombre, si lo mira en el mismo pasillo camina rápido sin detenerse ni saludar: aunque sea considerada grosera. Evita los lugares solitarios pues ambos guardias tiene el hábito de recorrer Winterfell en su tiempo libre. El descubrimiento más reciente de Lanna, hace que sus ganas por conocer al hombre detrás de la reputación tan retorcida desaparezcan y sean reemplazadas por miedo: ha sido cautelosa y sólo mira de lejos sus actitudes, Sandor como cualquier hombre, mira a mujeres hermosas de manera discreta. Meryn Trant no mira a ninguna. Ni una sola. Ni siquiera a su madre. **

**No es que desee que el guardia real mire a su madre de esa forma, pero Lady Catelyn es hermosa y elegante, los hombres la miran al menos una vez. Pero no él: lo que hace peor ese descubrimiento es que Lanna se da cuenta de que él mira a alguien más. La chica es menor que Arya, usa vestidos que aún le quedan grandes en algunas partes, y su cara regordeta y rosada indica que será hermosa, cuando su rostro de bebé se haya ido. **

**La manera en que él mira a esa niña le causa náuseas. Sabe que algunos hombres tiene gustos peculiares en cuanto al lecho matrimonial y las visitas a prostíbulos, también sabe que está mal que ese hombre, quien es mucho mayor que su padre, esté interesado en una niña de nueve días del nombre. En ese momento recuerda las palabras del soldado Lannister.**

_**Mi lady haría bien en mantenerse lejos. **_

**Un escalofrío recorre su piel cuando piensa en Arya. Debe asegurarse de que ella jamás tenga contacto con ese hombre. El miedo aprieta su pecho cuando los ojos negros de Meryn Trant la miran directamente. De repente su corazón late más fuerte de lo normal y siente que debe estar atenta a su alrededor pero lo único que puede ver es al caballero que se levanta y sale del salón. Robb nota que está muy pálida y ella usa eso como excusa para salir de ahí y buscar a Arya. Ya está oscuro y debería caminar hacia sus aposentos donde sabe que estará segura pero se dirige hacia la parte donde es solitario y oscuro, pues las labores del día han terminado y todos se retiran a descansar después de la cena. **

**Sabe que Arya siempre está por ahí, jugando con las espada que Mikkel hace, así que decide dar un vistazo rápido y luego ir a su habitación. Escucha un ruido y puede sentir como la presencia de Meryn Trant está sobre ella pero al voltear no ve nada: puede regresar sobre sus pasos hasta hallar a alguien que le acompañe o seguir, cruzar la herrería, la perrera un par de torres y casas, para perder a su persecutor y por fin encontrar a alguien. Lamenta haber encerrado a Vis tan temprano. Otro ruido la distrae y camina ejecutando su segundo plan. **

**Camina con rapidez y seguridad, ella conoce el lugar, es su hogar y está a salvo en él. Debe recordarse eso último un par de veces cuando siente que el miedo la va a asfixiar. Una vez que ha cruzado la perrera, siente que su temor disminuye pues rodear las torres es un trayecto corto y el lugar es amplio, ella podría correr y gritar antes de que él la toque. Voltea para asegurarse que no está detrás de ella y cuando continúa su andar, resbala. Lo hace con tal ímpetu que no le da tiempo de amortiguar su caída y siente su cabeza golpear el suelo con tanta fuerza que su vista se nubla por un segundo. Las lágrimas de dolor y miedo corren por sus mejillas al ver una capa blanca acercarse.**

_**Siete Infiernos.**_

**Quiere gritar y luchar pero el golpe ha sido peor de lo que esperaba, además su tobillo duele mucho, punza y se siente caliente. Cierra sus ojos con el pensamiento reconfortante de que al menos no estará consciente mientras ese monstruo esté con ella. Siente sus brazos pasando debajo de su cuerpo y la fuerza que imprime en ellos, aunque es ridículo porque no se ha esforzado nada. Él camina con ella en sus brazos y lo hace lento, con cautela y gruñe algo que no logra entender. La deposita en un lugar cómodo, espacioso y familiar. **

**En seguida voces hacen resonar la habitación y ella trata de mantenerse tranquila. Una voz le pide que no duerma, ella solo quiere cerrar sus ojos, pero le indican que no debe hacerlo así que se esfuerza mucho por mantenerse consciente, ve a sus padres entrar y acercarse a ella. Hablan pero no entiende qué dicen, cierra los ojos, respira hondo y pide un momento de silencio de una manera no muy educada. **

_**Ouch.**_

_**Duele mucho.**_

"**Cariño, ¿estás bien?", pregunta la voz susurrante de su padre. Siente su mano sobre su mejilla, su frescura la reconforta un poco. **

"**Podrían… agua…", balbucea sintiéndose tan torpe que gruñe. Eso envió dolor a su cabeza y se queja de nuevo.**

"**No te esfuerces, mi Lady", dice el maestre Luwin. "Sentirás confusión pero pasará pronto".**

**Eso no la reconforta. Trata de abrir sus ojos y lo primero que ve es el cabello rojo de su madre, sonríe un poco tratando de calmar la angustia que ella siente. Su padre está del otro lado, el maestre Luwin está junto a la puerta y… Sandor Clegane se sienta en una silla cerca de la ventana. Tiene un gesto raro e incómodo. Las náuseas aparecen cuando se acomoda para beber un poco y su madre ofrece masaje en su espalda que calma la sensación. **

_**Así que no era la araña sino el perro. **_

"**Estamos muy agradecidos, Ser", dice su madre y por el tono que usa deja claro que Sandor Clegane está ahí para ser interrogado frente a ella. **

"**Muchas gracias, Ser", susurra ella atrayendo cuatro pares de ojos juiciosos. "Si usted no me hubiera encontrado, mi descuido habría sido grave".**

"**Tienes que ser más inteligente, niña", gruñe él y ambos saben a que se refiere. Ella asiente y vuelve a agradecer, Sandor se levanta y sale de la habitación luego de que su padre le agradece. **

**La interrogan de maneras diferentes hasta que causan un mareo y palidez en ella. Lanna deja claro que Sandor no la ha molestado, ni tocado, mucho menos herido. No se menciona a Meryn Trant pero ella está lista por si su nombre sale a colación: no sabe qué dirá o cómo lo hará, pero lo de lo que está segura es que pedirá que ninguna niña lo atienda en su aposentos. Ni su padre, ni el maestre Luwin, ni su madre mencionan al hombre.**

**Esa noche duerme muy poco, una pesadilla la despierta a mitad de la noche, se levanta caminando hacia la ventana para tomar un poco de aire frío que la calme. Mira a través de Winterfell y siente lo que sintió mientras atravesaba la herrería y la perrera, él la mira, desde la oscuridad y con un plan trazado para cuando ella caiga en su red. Cierra la ventana tan rápido que hace mucho ruido. **

**Por la mañana ordenara a las niñas alejarse de ese hombre y se asegurara de no estar separada de Visenya. **

**Durante los días siguientes, le ordenan estar en cama. Es fastidioso y la vuelve irritable pero obedece, pues levantarse supone mareos horribles y su tobillo aún no puede apoyarse bien. Su madre ha preguntado constantemente por lo que pasó, ella se limita a decir que es muy torpe para caminar y que corrió con suerte pues de otra manera habría estado ahí en el frío con un golpe en la cabeza y un tobillo hinchado hasta que alguien notara su ausencia. **

**Para su infortunio, el príncipe Joffrey se presenta una mañana para darle sus deseos de recuperación, Visenya está en su cama y nadie puede moverla, ni siquiera la órdenes de Lanna. La loba mira con recelo al príncipe y sus acompañantes, parecen crispar sus nervios porque gruñe incesantemente. Y no es para menos: Meryn Trant y Sandor Clegane han acompañado al príncipe hasta su habitación y Joffrey disfruta de incomodarla de esa manera. **

**Se queda con ella más de lo debido, finge estar realmente preocupado e invita a Sansa a comer con ellos. Alega que son muchos en la habitación y despide a Sandor Clegane cuando nota que el problema es Meryn Trant, el pequeño cretino asegura que cenará con ella con gusto. Esa noche, Lanna pide que la muevan al gran salón junto a sus hermanos y desde ese día no come en su habitación. Para cuando puede caminar de nuevo, se siente harta de siempre cuidarse de la presencia del guardia real. **

**Decide ignorarlo. Después de tantos días y con la llegada del rey Robert tan cerca, lo único que puede hacer para no volverse loca es, bajar la guardia. Se dijo a sí misma que dentro de Winterfell Meryn Trant, ni nadie más, puede tocarla. Así que vuelve a una rutina donde el guardia real no existe. También ayuda a su madre con la organización para estar ocupada así que esa semana su cama era lo que más la hacía feliz. Se sumergía en sueños tan profundos que a veces se sentían muy reales. **

_**Corre por el bosque, con toda la velocidad que alcanzan su patas, siente como el aire choca con su lengua y disfruta la sensación. Se detiene al ver una presa, es más pequeño que ella pero rápido y eso representa un reto que acepta al emprender la carrera tras el roedor. Pone más fuerza en sus patas y siente como el lodo debajo de ellas queda marcado con su huellas. El roedor trepa a un árbol y ella salta para atraparlo en su subida pero falla estrepitosamente y cae en el suelo rodando, eso la divierte mucho aunque el sabor de la tierra mojada en su hocico no sea agradable. **_

_**Aguza sus orejas al escuchar un llamado. No puede reconocer quien es, pero llama a los perros. Ellos responden con entusiasmo y ella quiere unirse porque sus hermanos y hermanas están encerrados. Ella ha encontrado su celda abierta y ha escapado, va a volver cuando necesite un descanso, por el momento todo lo que desea es ir con los perros y ganarles en la caza de algún animal.**_

_**Corre hacia ellos y lo hace tan rápido que no nota la trampa en la que cae. Su pata trasera queda prensada y duele mucho así que aulla. Necesita la ayuda de su manada y los llama tan fuerte como puede pero parece que no la escuchan. Siente como es rodeada, son ellos. Se están preparando para atacar. **_

_**Puede ver a su alfa. Es pequeño comparado con ella, podría ser un cachorro. Los demás se acercan con cautela y gruñidos amenazantes, saben que no pueden darle una oportunidad porque significaría morir. El primero ataca al cuello y ella lo esquiva, el segundo ataca la otra pata trasera y la hace aullar de dolor. Otros dos se lanzan a la yugular y mientras tratan de desgarrar su piel, siente como su pata se rompe. Está libre de la trampa pero no puede huir. Una vez que la tiene a su merced, muerden y desgarran con ferocidad.**_

_**Debe volver a casa, debe volver con su manada… **_

_**Los perros se detienen. Lo hacen con un sonido que rompe con el barullo que han causado al derrotar a su presa. Ella se queda tendida, esperando a que el dolor pase. Él se acerca y puede olerlo: podredumbre. Gruñe para que no la toque y es cuando él suelta una patada a su hocico. Hace un sonido tintineante, parecido a un aullido de victoria y se aleja con un silbido que retumba en la oscuridad del bosque.**_

_**El dolor está pasando… **_

**Se despierta con el ruido de una pequeña ventisca chocando contra la ventana, causando que la puertas de madera resuenen al estrellarse, tiene un sabor amargo en la boca, así que toma un poco de té frío de su mesa y cuando se dispone a volver a su cálida cama nota que falta Vis. Es extraño que la loba no esté a los pies de su cama. Decide salir a buscarla, no quiere que por la mañana su padre le dé una reprimenda por romper las reglas. Sale de su habitación en ropa de cama y pone sobre sus hombros una capa, teniendo en cuenta las palabras de su madre sobre ser una dama. Corre con sigilo por los pasillos, llamando a la loba en susurros, se topa con los guardias de esa noche y pide a uno de ellos que le ayude a buscarla. **

**Ya ha estado un buen rato buscándola cuando el guardia regresa, tiene una expresión incómoda y rehuye sus ojos. Ella pide que le diga lo que sea que ha pasado, él murmura algo que causa un escalofrío en su espalda. Le ordena que la llevé junto a su loba y cuando avanza para ir con ella, es Jory quien aparece y la detiene. Susurra palabras de consuelo y le promete que él se encargará de todo pero ella se zafa de su agarre y continúa su camino. Escucha como Jory ordena al guardia ir a buscar a su padre.**

**Conforme se acerca a la loba puede sentir su corazón latir con más fuerza y retumbar en sus oídos y garganta. Sabe qué esperar, en cierta forma lo sabe desde que despertó. Al ver a la loba sus ojos se nublan y se arrodilla junto a ella. Está llena de sangre, casi no respira y sus ojos la miran con una súplica que rompe su corazón. Jory que ha permanecido junto a ella, le ofrece encargarse pues ya no hay remedio alguno, ella asiente. Es su loba, ella la cuidó y crió cuando ya no tenía una madre, se juraron lealtad como los niños lo hacen: de la manera más sincera y honesta, con caricias y cuidados la una con la otra. Así que cumpliendo esa promesa, le pide a Jory que termine su dolor, ella acaricia su cuerpo y con lágrimas en los ojos ve como su loba da su último aliento y se queda ahí sosteniendo su cuerpo aún cálido.**

**No está segura de cuanto tiempo a llorado sobre el cuerpo de la loba, tal vez es mucho porque su padre aparece vestido y con mirada preocupada. Jory también la mira así, como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca por el simple hecho de sostener a un animal muerto entre sus brazos. Su padre le pide que deje que los guardias se encarguen pero ella vuelve a negarse y repite las palabras que él dijo cuando le entregó a Visenya en sus brazos, siendo tan sólo una cachorrita: los entrenaran ustedes mismos , los alimentarán ustedes mismos y si mueren, los enterraran ustedes mismos.**

**Su padre no dice nada, se queda ahí mirando como ella se levanta intenta cargar a Visenya y camina con la loba entre sus brazos Pesa muchísimo, el camino de regreso es extenuante pero de alguna manera prefiere ese dolor. Al ponerla en la mesa que han preparado junto a la herrería, Lanna nota su cuerpo rasgado y herido por otro animal. Un guardia comenta que deben sacarle todo lo de adentro para poder enterrarla y ella siente náuseas. El carnicero se ofrece y ella se pregunta cuándo la han rodeado tantas personas. Todos son hombres adultos y ninguno la mira como a una niña. Hacen gestos de simpatía cuando ella se queda para ver todo lo que harán a su amada Visenya: puede sentir sus lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas llenas de sangre, y la suciedad y el temblor incontrolable de sus manos.**

**Una vez que el carnicero termina, cose a Vis y la deja al cuidado de Jory mientras se cambia. Lord Eddard ordena que empiecen a cavar pero ella deja claro que lo hará por sí misma. No pudo quitar su dolor, tampoco prepararla porque lastimarla era inconcebible pero le debe eso, va a despedirla como su pueblo lo haría. **_**El pueblo libre lo hace con fuego**_**. Al llegar a su habitación su doncella está despierta y con los ojos un poco rojos, ella también quería a Vis, de hecho ella sugirió su nombre. Lya prepara ropa pero Lanna pide que busque en la ropa de sus hermanos para que ella vista pantalones, aún debe cortar leña y un vestido es un estorbo. Cuando Lya sale para seguir sus órdenes Lanna vomita en el orinal, lo hace por mucho tiempo y el sabor amargo quema su pecho y hace llorar sus ojos. Siente alivio momentáneo y en seguida vuelve esa pesadez y cansancio.**

**Una vez vestida, sale y toma una hacha, corta leña lo mejor que puede y tarda cuatro veces más de lo que habría tardado alguno de sus hermanos mayores. No le importa el dolor, ni el cansancio, ni como sus manos arden por el esfuerzo, todo eso aleja el dolor real, el que quema y punza por dentro. Ve el amanecer cuando arma la pira y toma un segundo para admirarlo y pedirle a sus dioses misericordia con su dolor.**

**Para cuando la pira está completa la mayoría de personas ya saben lo que ha pasado, Su madre, Robb y Jon tratan de hacer que entre a dormir, Sansa y Rickon lloran por ella y por Vis. Sólo Arya, Bran y Theon se quedan a su lado admirando su esfuerzo. Cuando toma en sus brazos a la loba, ya está fría, muchos caminan tras ella. Ve de reojo a Meryn Trant ocultando su satisfacción a lo lejos, también ve al perro y a Joffrey. Clegane la miraba con algo parecido a la indiferencia y el príncipe ha elegido su atuendo de luto a modo de burla. Eso no le importa, cuando pone a su loba en la pira, todos muestran su respeto y ella toma la antorcha de la mano de un soldado y prende la pira donde está Visenya.**

"**Debemos decir una oración", susurra Sansa con lágrimas en los ojos.**

"**Está muerta, Sansa. Una oración no cambiará eso", dice Lana alejándose. **

**El silencio abrumador seguido de sus palabras sólo es interrumpido cuando los hermanos y hermanas de Visenya rompen en un aullido tan desgarrador que nadie se atreve a hablar. **


	4. Tener la valentía para decir adiós

4

SANSA

Los aullidos de Lady hacen que lagrimas broten de sus ojos. Han movido a los lobos a un lugar más retirado y vigilado, aún así pueden escucharlos sufriendo. Han pasado dos días y los lobos no dejan de llorar.

_Probablemente nunca lo hagan. _

Lanna se ha encerrado en su habitación. No come, no duerme y no habla. Sólo mira por la ventana buscando algo que no logra encontrar. Siempre ha sido un poco reservada y casi siempre se guarda sus pensamientos para sí misma. Es mesurada y con frecuencia habla cuidando sus palabras, si alguien ha heredado el don de la negociación de su madre, es ella. Pero en esos días ha estado triste, callada e incluso, Sansa diría, asustada. Un día mientras Sansa le hace compañía y lee una historia para entretenimiento de ambas, Lanna la interrumpe y toma sus manos. Tiene círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y sigue pálida, no ha tenido un buen descanso y el maestre Luwin ha discutido con su madre darle gotas de belladona.

"No te cases con él", dice en una súplica. Sansa quiere ignorar todo pero la mirada de dolor de su hermana le deja claro que merece ser tratada con respeto y no como una loca.

"Lo amo", zanja Sansa, esperando que eso sea suficiente.

Su hermana aprieta más sus manos y puede sentirlas tan frías que se asusta. Sin decir una palabra se levanta y vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

Sansa busca a su madre, expresando su angustia por su hermana. El maestre Luwin pone gotas de belladona en un té que su madre lleva rumbo a la habitación de Lanna. Desde la puerta Sansa ve como su madre le regala a su hermana una sonrisa compasiva y una mirada amorosa. Susurra algunas cosas en su oído y su hermana toma el té sin más reclamos o protestas. Comienza a verse más relajada y ese gesto de dolor es reemplazado por uno de paz. Sus ojos se cierran con pesadez y Lady Catelyn la cubre con mantas para que pueda dormir.

"Madre…", susurra Lanna y Sansa se sorprende al notar lo infantil en su voz.

"Sí, cariño", dice su señora madre acariciando su cabello.

"No dejes que Sansa se casé con Joffrey... no dejes que se vaya…". Lady Catelyn no contesta y su hermana ya no emite más sonido que el de sus respiración tranquila y constante.

Están a unos días del arribo del rey Robert y todos parecen tener mucha prisa. La tragedia de su hermana ha pasado a segundo plazo y aunque todos la tratan con más amabilidad de lo normal, ella prefiere que toda la atención sea destinada a sus invitados de honor. Sansa ha notado que es más silenciosa de lo normal, no habla más de lo necesario y su humor casi siempre es amargo. Su padre ha enviado a los soldados a que revisen el bosque para saber qué había pasado: un granjero cerca de Winterfell ha perdido a causa de los lobos, varias gallinas y un par de puercos, él puso las trampas con la esperanza de que ya no entraran a matar a sus animales. Visenya cayó en una de esas trampas y fue atacada por otros animales. Presumiblemente lobos vagabundos.

La historia no le interesó a su hermana, ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno cuando el granjero se disculpó con ella por su loba. Simplemente escuchó al hombre y cuando este terminó ella se fue. Tuvo charlas con su señor padre y su señora madre, pero eso tampoco cambió su ánimo. Ni ninguno de sus hermanos. Sansa trató de ser amable y comprensiva pero cuando supo el verdadero propósito de los momentos a solas entre su hermana y Lady Catelyn y Lord Eddard, Sansa se enojó mucho.

Ella no tenía derecho alguno. Sansa desea un vida de cuento como las que la vieja Nan les contaba cuando eran pequeñas y eso no tiene nada de malo. Ha intentado respetar el dolor de Lanna e incluso soportar sus groserías pero su hermana ha cruzado un límite y debe hacerle saber que no va a permitirlo. Así que entra al salón donde hay varias personas comiendo, entre ellas sus hermanos: Robb, Lanna y Rickon. Se encuentran en la mesa principal y sus padres no están, razón por la que Jon ha sido invitado. Hay algunos soldados rompiendo su ayuno y doncellas sirviendo más comida en las mesas, eso no le importa cuando estampa su mano contra la mesa, donde sus hermanos saltan del susto y la miran como si otra cabeza le hubiese crecido.

"¿Qué les dijiste?", sisea ella con un tono demandante que ha copiado de su señora madre. Lanna la mira con algo parecido a la confusión y agrega tranquilamente: "¿A quién?"

"Padre y madre. ¿Qué les has dicho?", dice Sansa apurando a su hermana. Le irrita esa actitud tranquila y desafiante.

Robb se levanta y pone una mano en su hombro invitándola a sentarse, lo hace de forma gentil pero con voz implacable: "Sansa, cálmate." Al notar que su hermana no cederá, voltea a los presentes y ordena con amabilidad. "Por favor, retírense".

Esperan unos segundos a que todos salgan, se miran entre ellos y sienten la tensión. Robb pide a Rickon ir a su habitación y el pequeño sale corriendo. Una vez que están en privacidad Sansa continua: "¿Qué hiciste?, ahora no quieren que me casé con él", odia como su voz se quiebra por la amenaza del llanto pero aún así mantiene su firmeza.

"Perfecto. Ya me agradecerás", dice Lanna y se atreve a continuar con su comida.

"No tenías derecho. ¿Quién te crees?", exige Sansa y empuja el plato de su hermana, atrayendo su enojo.

Lanna se levanta de su asiento. Jon se acerca a ella y nota como Robb también se mueve tratando de evitar daños. "Soy tu hermana y a diferencia de ti, puedo ver bajo esa máscara de galantería que te ha convertido en una idiota".

"Cállate", chilla Sansa olvidando toda la firmeza que poseía.

" Ese maldito cretino ha insultado nuestra casa, a nuestra familia e hizo que uno de sus monstruos matara a mi loba", sentencia Lanna y rodea la mesa tan rápido que Jon la detiene con su cuerpo.

"¡Él no hizo nada!", grita Sansa y Robb se interpone para que no avance. Le parece increíble que ninguno de los dos intervenga hasta ahora. Normalmente Robb corta las peleas de raíz, muy al estilo Ned Stark.

Lanna sonríe pero no es una sonrisa amable o cariñosa, sino una que le recuerda mucho a un lobo huargo antes de atacar. Por un momento Sansa quiere retirarse pero la risita que suelta su hermana antes de hablar hacen que se quede en su lugar con un gesto estoico.

"¿Ah, no?, qué me dices de burlarse de Robb y Jon: entiendo que no defiendas a Jon, es decir, es un bastardo y por años has dejado que Jeyne Poole y Beth Cassel lo traten como mierda, ¿no?", sisea y Sansa ve como Jon agacha la cabeza y su hermana camina hacia ella agregando con acidez: "pero Robb, ¿Qué excusa tienes con él? Es tu hermano de sangre y aún así no lo has defendido de tu amado príncipe, ni una sola vez. Él ha sido condescendiente, petulante y grosero con nuestra familia y tú le declaras tal devoción, ¡que verte me provoca náuseas!" Jon detiene su andar y al ver que no podrá acercarse más a Sansa agrega: "¿Quieres saber qué le dije a padre para que no te deje casar con ese cretino?".

"Es suficiente, Lanna", ordena Robb y lanza una mirada de advertencia que ella ignora con una indiferencia extraordinaria.

"Le dije que ese niño estúpido y cruel, va a tratarte como basura cuando estés rodeada de sureños porque no tiene la más mínima lealtad, honor o inteligencia. Y serás tan malditamente estúpida que creerás cada jodida palabra que sale de su boca con tal de usar vestidos bonitos y una corona".

Cuando Lanna termina, Sansa se lanza contra ella, Robb la detiene y Jon espera que Lanna haga algo similar pero sólo se queda ahí, mirando la rabieta de su hermana con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro.

"Ya basta, ambas", es la voz de su padre la que silencia la habitación y cesa los chillidos de Sansa. Su mirada es severa y su gesto furioso: "Quiero que vayan a sus habitaciones y se queden ahí. Ahora."

Jon se lleva a Lanna y Robb a Sansa. No dicen ni una palabra y los sollozos de Sansa comienzan a hacerse más fuertes. Cuando su hermano la deja en su habitación tiene una expresión de lástima hacia ella. No le gusta esa mirada pero no le importa lo que piense: ella ama a Joffrey, es el amor de su vida, debe tener a sus herederos y ser la reina de Westeros. Deben amarse y vivir felices por siempre, con un pueblo feliz y leal a sus reyes. Prosperidad y paz serían los pilares de su reinado, y ahora el sueño que ha tenido toda su vida está siendo derribado por su hermana. Se tira sobre su cama para llorar amargamente, deseando que algún caballero la rescate.

ROBB

El rey ha llegado. Bran lo ha anunciado entre jadeos y gestos de emoción. Ha visto al rey y todo su séquito dirigirse hacia ellos mientras escala los muros de Winterfell, su madre ordena que todos estén preparados y también que deje de escalar. Están preparados desde días atrás, aún así todos comienzan a moverse y apresurarse para recibir a su rey. El príncipe Joffrey está tan de buen humor con el anuncio que espera con paciencia en el salón, sentado en la silla de Lord Eddard, mirando a todos con una sonrisa petulante.

Robb hace las tareas que su madre le ha encomendado y también las que su padre le pidió realizar. Aunque admite que sólo por esa vez, las tareas que su señora madre Catelyn Stark le pide realizar son más sencillas. Desafortunadamente, Robb está a cargo de mantener la paz entre sus hermanas: como era de esperar su padre habló con ambas y dejó claro que no toleraría otra pelea como la sucedida en medio del salón. Como hermano mayor, su padre le pidió cesar cualquier discusión entre ellas y evitar a toda costa que provocarán una pelea delante de los invitados. Ya tenían suficiente con el príncipe haciendo comentarios desagradables respecto al tema.

Los días previos fueron sencillos, pues Lord Eddard cortó de raíz la pelea y sus hermanas obedecieron pero no hablaron entre ellas. Robb noto que su padre estaba impaciente y malhumorado conforme se acercaba la comitiva real hacia Winterfell pero decidió ignorar eso enfocarse en sus tareas.

Recordando su deber, camina a la puerta de su hermana y da dos golpecitos, espera una respuesta pero como ya es típico de Lanna, hay un silencio exasperante. Evitaba hablar con los demás. Esos días ni siquiera ceno con ellos, eran tan silenciosa como podía y su malhumor se definía por el número de personas que se dirigen a ella. Se rinde al no recibir respuesta y anuncia que debe estar presente para recibir al rey. Con Sansa es completamente diferente porque ella abre la puerta con rapidez y le dedica una sonrisa emocionada, tiene puesto su vestido más bonito y le acompaña para tomar su posición con elegancia y gracia.

No ve a Arya por ningún lado y decide que aparecerá cuando deba de aparecer. Bran y Rickon están listos. Lanna se une a ellos sin emitir palabra alguna, se para junto a Sansa y Robb puede sentir la tensión. Voltea hacia atrás, Jon le dedica una mirada comprensiva y Theon sonríe burlón. Después de un rato de estar ahí esperando, mientras todos tienes pláticas ligeras y amigables, escucha el anuncio de que el rey ha llegado y un silencio se siembra en Winterfell.

Entra trotando sobre un caballo, seguido por una escolta que supone es la guardia real porque tienen capas blancas como los que acompañan al príncipe. Le sigue su esposa dentro de su transporte privado y sus hijos, la princesa Myrcella y el príncipe Tommen. Robb se sorprende al ver al rey de cerca: ha escuchado historias de su habilidad en combate y su destreza con las mujeres, pero viéndolo ahí a unos pasos de él, es como cualquier guerrero al que la nostalgia lo ha superado. Se nota que ha descuidado su persona y bromea con su padre para recalcar que es un viejo gordo. Aunque Robb sabe que su señor padre no extraña para nada su días de combate, también sabe que en su tiempo era hábil y un prospecto más que decente para su madre, con los años gano sabiduría y respeto de quienes lo rodean e imaginaba que el rey sería alguien similar a su padre pero con una corona. No esperaba encontrar a alguien más similar al perro Clegane, pero sin quemaduras en la cara y con peor forma física.

Lo segundo que le molesta es la reina. Ella es hermosa. Una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha visto y ha heredado eso a la princesa Myrcella, pero su mirada es gélida. Su gesto cuando el rey y Lord Eddard se retiran a las criptas de Winterfell indica su enojo. Su madre la recibe con amabilidad y diplomacia. Él y sus hermanos reciben muchos saludos y se muestran amables y serviciales. Robb nota que falta el hermano de la reina, Tyrion Lannister, como lo señala Arya. El otro hermano, Jaime Lannister sí que está presente y nada más quitarse el casco, causa un revuelo entre las mujeres, con sólo mirarlo Robb puede decir que es arrogante y petulante, muy parecido al príncipe Joffrey. El príncipe Tommen y la princesa Myrcella son quienes le sorprenden, aún son niños y son muy amables y a diferencia de su hermano mayor, son mucho más agradables.

Joffrey no tarda en unirse a su madre y hermanos, para presumir del esplendor que trae consigo la familia real. Robb se contiene y muerde su lengua. Theon no tanto y suelta comentarios que su señora madre para con una gélida mirad Tully. Es aburrido tener que estar detrás de la familia real y platicar con ellos como si eso le agradara. La reina elogia Winterfell pero mira a todos y todo con desdén, aunque con una sonrisa tan hermosa que todos quedan encantados con su belleza.

Para la cena está un poco más relajado. Sus hermanas han tomado caminos separados que anuncian la paz: Sansa está platicando con sus amigas acerca de su príncipe dorado y Lanna se ha retirado después de la cena argumentando malestar. Es Arya quien no ha cedido a la tregua y después de fastidiar a Sansa, es Robb quien debe llevarla directo a su habitación.

Su calma no dura mucho pues la noticia de la partida de su padre le es revelada a la mañana siguiente. Lord Eddard lo dejará a cargo de su familia y Winterfell, y Robb siente como todo ha pasado tan rápido y de la manera más equivocada que tiene la necesidad de detener todo, decir que no a todo. Pero una vez más, el miedo a decepcionar a su padre y lo que Lord Eddard espera de él, hace que trague sus palabras y lo ayude en todo lo que pueda para preparar su partida.

JON

Su tío Benjen está de visita. Cada cierto tiempo su tío llega de visita a Winterfell, él es el hermano menor de su padre y un hermano de negro, de aquellos que toman un juramento y consagran su vida a proteger Westeros desde el Muro, siendo parte de la guardia nocturna. Benjen Stark es una de sus personas favoritas: él siempre lo ha tratado como familia, siempre le recuerda que es bienvenido en la guardia y que es un Stark.

_Aunque sea un bastardo. _

Jon ha tomado su decisión después de verlo. Para ser justos la ha tomado desde antes e incluso cuando supo que a sus hermanos y hermanas no les agradaría la decisión, no dio marcha atrás. En Winterfell no tendría nada. Puede que un puesto de mayordomo o maestro de armas fuera suficiente para él, pero jamás podría tener una familia sin heredar el título de bastardo a un hijo. Así que no había más que decir.

Temprano fue a comunicarle la decisión a su señor padre y él la aceptó sin decir más. Jon se decepciono un poco pues espero tristeza e incluso que su padre tratara de convencerlo ahora que Robb sería señor de Winterfell, pero Lord Eddard Stark solo le pidió asegurarse de llevar lo necesario.

Sentía un nudo en su estómago, como cuando montó la primera vez: el miedo de romperse el cuello, de que el caballo lo pisará y matará o simplemente quedar como un idiota, había hecho que no pudiera comer desde el día anterior. Tenía esa misma sensación pero era más desagradable, de cierta forma era angustiante y sofocante al mismo tiempo. La empujo lo más dentro que pudo, justo detrás del miedo que sentía al abandonar su hogar. Tal vez no era un Stark pero Winterfell era su hogar, ahí estaba su familia, ahí se sentía protegido y alejarse hacia el inhóspito Muro, conllevaba bastantes retos para él.

Ya tenía casi todo listo, sólo faltaba despedirse de sus hermanos y hermanas. No lo haría hasta el momento de su partida, así que se permitió relajarse un poco tal vez iría a ver a Bran o Rickon para platicar un poco, quizá a ver como iba Mikkel con su encargo, se dirigía hacia el patio de prácticas cuando escucho barullo. Siguió el ruido hasta que vio a una pequeña multitud cerca de la torre rota. El maestre Luwin paso junto a él casi empujándolo, su padre también pasó junto a él y le indico que alejará a Arya que veía la escena desde lejos. Él obedeció con un poco de angustia en su pecho. Esa sensación se acrecentó cuando vió que su padre cargaba a Bran en sus brazos.

Su hermano tenía lo ojos cerrados y las personas murmuraban con tristeza, algunos incluso lloraban. Jon mira el suelo, había sangre, no era mucha pero que Bran no haya derramado su sangre no indicaba nada malo, tampoco nada bueno. Miro hacia arriba, era una caída larga y Bran tal vez…

Detuvo a Arya cuando la pequeña quiso ir junto a su hermano. Por ahora debían dejar que el maestre Luwin hiciera lo que pudiera. Jon y su hermana fueron con Robb que se había enterado por el semblante duro que tenía, estaba con Sansa que sollozaba y con Rickon que no entendía nada. La reina estaba ahí, junto con sus hijos Myrcella y Tommen, le dieron palabras de aliento a Sansa y recalcaron su apoyo hacia la familia.

"¿Lanna sabe?", preguntó Jon mirando a Robb.

"Theon fue a decírselo, supongo que prefirió esperar en otro lado", el gruñido de molestia de Robb no pasó desapercibido para Jon.

Jon busco a su hermana y no pudo encontrarla por ningún lado, hasta que Theon comento algo sobre la situación de Bran. Al parecer era muy grave el accidente, podía no pasar la noche. Jon sintió un golpe en el estómago y regresó con sus hermanos para darle consuelo a Arya o Rickon. Encontró a Sansa llorando cerca de Jeyne Poole, Robb había llevado a Arya y Rickon a dormir, así que Jon decidió volver a salir para no importunar a nadie.

"¿Cuándo te vas?", quiso responder la pregunta pero la irritación superó cualquier consideración que tuviera hacia su hermana.

"No creo que eso importe ahora", dice él.

"Va a pasar de todos modos, ¿no?", comenta ella. "Quiero saber de cuantos hermanos tengo que despedirme".

Jon quiere decirle que no se exprese así, que esos pensamientos no ayudan a Bran. Pero en realidad nada puede ayudar a Bran, sólo el maestre Luwin y por el tiempo que ha tardado en darles información, Jon cree que ya ha hecho todo lo que podía, así que agrega: "¿Dónde estabas?"

"Rezando".

"Creí que ya no rezabas".

"Aún no está muerto, así que ..."

Jon mira mientras su hermana, Lanna se dirige hacia su habitación. Hay cierto pesimismo en ella que él empieza a aborrecer, y de alguna forma sabe que ella también pero supone que prefiere enfrentarse a una verdad que podría ser posible, que dejar que una ilusión improbable le cree falsas esperanzas.

NED

En verdad no quería ir. El sólo pensar en dejar a sus hijos, su pequeña y a Cat le partía el corazón. Pensó en muchas maneras de decirle a Robert que no podía ir con él. Pudo apelar a las batallas que peleó sin excusas, a la lealtad que el norte había mostrado bajo su cuidado e incluso a su amistad, todo eso fue descartado cuando Cat y el maestre Luwin pusieron sobre la mesa una conspiración.

Si Ned lo piensa es bastante lógico, es decir: Jon Arryn muere de repente, su esposa Lady Lysa huye al Eyre y encierra a su hijo como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselo y afirma una traición Lannister. Además Robert, su rey y amigo, sabe que él no está interesado en la posición o poder que ser la mano de Rey pueda brindarle, por eso la petición que le hace parece más sospechosa. Ned quiere decir que no. Quiere decirle que busque a otro. Sabe de antemano que si se rehúsa, muy pronto Tywin Lannister tendrá el título de mano y será él quien reine en Westeros. Realmente es la última esperanza de su amigo y sus principios de deber, honor y lealtad lo hacen aceptar un cargo que desde ya odia. Una vez aceptado el cargo se despide de Cat y de su pequeño Bran. Desea poder quedarse y abrazarlo cuando despierte, sabe que es imposible porque Robert quiere partir de inmediato.

Habla con Robb durante un largo tiempo, más de lo necesario. Se despide de Rickon y también de Theon, aplaza su despedida con Jon pues viajaran junto una pequeña parte del camino. Y finalmente busca a Lanna. Está realmente preocupado por sus hijas: sabe que Sansa sólo está creándose historias que pueden devolverla a la realidad de una manera cruel, igual que pasó con Lanna, quien se ha sumido en una tristeza y dolor que no son bueno, y Arya necesita a una figura materna que la apoye pues aun es muy pequeña y el sur nunca es amable. Le tranquiliza la compañía de Septa Mordane aunque preferiría que se quedaran en Winterfell, incluso si eso significa ir solo a King's Landing.

Sólo faltan un par de horas para irse y quiere visitar a sus dioses antes de partir. Sigue sin encontrar a su hija, cuando decide buscarla en el lugar que tanto necesita visitar. Sonríe al verla ahí, sentada en el tronco de árbol caído donde él mismo afilaba a Hielo. Tiene los ojos cerrados y mueve la boca en lo que parece una plegaria muy larga. Ned se acerca despacio y ella nota que está cerca, aún así no detiene su plegaria hasta que él mismo tiene que interrumpirla. Lanna ha evitado pisar la habitación de Bran deliberadamente y también ha evitado las palabras de cariño y aliento hacia su madre.

"¿No piensas ir a ver a tu hermano?", dice él usando un tono más severo de lo necesario.

"No quiero verlo morir", susurra ella abriendo los ojos.

"El no va a morir", sentencia Ned, sentándose a su lado. La rodea con un brazo y siente como ella intenta huir sin embargo se queda inmóvil aceptando el cariño de su padre.

"No lo sabes. Y si lo supieras, no puedes hacer nada al respecto", dice usando su tono serio.

"Lanna, cariño…"

"Voy a ir... es sólo que... quiero rezar", dice ella interrumpiéndolo, medita un poco las palabras que piensa decir y agrega: "Tal vez si rezo lo suficiente aquí, si los dioses ven que tengo fe, ellos dejarán que Bran regrese con nosotros".

Ned siente un dolor en su pecho, es agudo. Los dioses deben ser buenos y dejar a su pequeño Bran vivir, aún puede tener una buena vida. Quiere aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza que su hija tiene y decirle que los dioses serán piadosos, aunque él sabe mejor que nadie que a veces los dioses no escuchan.

"Cariño, debo irme ya" anuncia su padre y suena como un susurro doloroso.

"Sí, lo sé" dice ella levantándose y abrazando a su padre, "He pedido a los dioses que te lleven con bien al sur y te permita regresar al norte".

"Vas a estar bien, cariño. Robb te cuidará" susurra contra su cabello. Siente como el abrazo dura un poco más de lo habitual. Desea en silencio que su padre se retracte de su decisión.

"No me preocupa mi bienestar" se queja sofocando su voz contra el hombro de su padre.

"Yo cuidaré de las chicas". _Tampoco me preocupan ellas_, piensa ella manteniendo su agarre.

"¿Y quién te cuidará a ti?", pregunta y por fin mira los ojos de su padre que son iguales a los suyos.

"Jory" dice él en una sonrisa confiada. Ella tendrá que rezar mucho por los hombres que su padre lleva con él a King's Landing.

"Promete que volverás... no importa que pase, debes regresar", súplica ella con el peso de la tristeza en su pecho.

"Algún día lo haré, puedo visitarlos y ustedes pueden viajar..."

"No. Promete que volverá a ser como era antes de que ellos vinieran" dice ella y su padre ignora algo que sabe que no sucederá y la pone entre sus brazos de nuevo.

"Te amo, hija"

"Te amo, padre",. dice ella tratando de contener las lágrimas. "¿Responderás todas mis cartas?"

"Por supuesto".

"No me olvides" susurra ella más como una oración a sus dioses que un petición a su padre.

"Nunca, cariño. Jamás podría" dice él sosteniéndola un poco más antes de irse.


End file.
